


Heterochromia

by Lancre_witch



Series: The Ballad of Dan the Himbo [2]
Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: In which Dan's first act after being brought back to full life is to fall out of the closet flat on his face.
Series: The Ballad of Dan the Himbo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cringetober day 1 prompt heterochromia, as a direct result of me taking Dan's lack of of visible irises in the original game cutscenes to mean he had dark brown eyes. Then the remake gave him a blue eye, si I thought why not both?

The resurrection spell had worked. Kiya brushed thick, unruly hair back from Dan's face.

"Why Daniel," she said, "I never knew you had heterochromia."

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure not."

Kiya started flipping through the spell book. "Oh, how strange. Then the spell must have changed-"

"No, I've always been into men too."

Kiya stopped and changed mental gears. "What did you think I said?"

"Hetero-whatsit. But I'm bi. At least, I'm pretty sure I am."

Kiya took a deep breath. "That's very sweet of you to come out to me, but I was talking about your eye colour."

"Oh."


End file.
